


If you were near, I'd still be here

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, I think this may be crack, Is this crack?, Magic, Regina has to have her fun somehow, also this takes place in the middle of a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post on Tumblr about Emma's hair. And also a lot of Regina jokes.<br/>... Still doesn't explain how this happened, but here it is anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you were near, I'd still be here

“So, what happened to your hair?”

“Really, Regina? Really?”

“It's a simple question, Miss Swan, one would think that even someone with your particular lack of intellect could answer it.”

“In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a fight here. And it's Emma. I told you to call me Emma.”

…

“What about my hair. Regina, what's wrong with my hair?"

“So _now_ you want to talk about it.”

“Regina!”

“It's not curly anymore. More -”

“Don't even think about saying straight. I swear, that joke was old the first one hundred and fifty times you told it, and that was before you started ambushing Mary Margret just so you could -"

“Emma.”

“Not that it wasn't funny,but you didn't have to eat dinner with them afterwards - "

"Emma!"

"What?!”

“Duck.”

“Wher – ow!”

“Well, that should do the trick.”

“Should do the – you nearly set my head on fire!”

“Well, it would have taken care of your hair.”

“ _What's wrong with my hair?!_ ”


End file.
